


Пять визитов

by LowKeyLyesmith



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, dubcon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:51:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowKeyLyesmith/pseuds/LowKeyLyesmith
Summary: Он любовался им, приручил его. Получил его. А потом все разрушил....Гриндевальд закрывает глаза, утыкается лбом в колени. Веревки стягивают грудь, почти душат, но он не обращает внимания. Перед внутренним взором тысячей смертоносных черных хлыстов, восхитительной бархатной тьмой разворачивается его Обскур, его Криденс, которого он потерял.





	1. Визит первый

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте присутствует сомнительное согласие. Ангста не слишком много, но есть.  
> POV не от первого лица, но плавает между персонажами.   
> Возможное ООС Гриндевальда, но поскольку мы пока что ничего не знаем о его глубоком внутреннем мире, то почему бы и нет.

Теперь, когда Персиваль Грейвс приводит Криденса к себе, все проходит куда проще.

Но первый раз был другим.

Стоял промозглый ноябрьский вечер, и Грейвс уже минут десять смотрел с противоположной стороны тротуара, как на углу трех серых улиц Криденс раздает эти проклятые листовки, ежится от холода, втягивает голову в плечи каждый раз, когда кто-то толкает его под локоть, не стой, мол, на дороге. Но он упорно стоит, хотя и людей все меньше, и моросит все ощутимей, но в руках еще большая пачка бумаги — и значит, нужно стоять.

Грейвс поймал его взгляд и коротким кивком подозвал к себе, в переулок, скрытый от фонарей. Криденс всегда идет к нему, как завороженный, как послушное животное, для которого сила приказа превосходит любой собственный мотив. Впрочем, Грейвс не вполне уверен, что у мальчика, как он зовет его про себя, есть собственные мотивы и желания. Ну, по крайней мере, ему холодно, и можно предположить, что он хотел бы согреться.

— Сегодня пойдем ко мне, — сказал тогда Грейвс, взяв в теплые — даже через перчатки — руки его ледяную ладонь, и Криденс пошел за ним так же покорно, как и покинул свой пост на раздаче поганых бумажек.

Перед дверями возникла заминка: Криденс замер на нижней ступеньке, сгорбился вдруг сильнее обычного, сжался жалобно, но Грейвс почти и не заметил, настойчиво потянул его за руку и заставил сойти с места.

В квартире тепло, и Криденс начал расслабляться, согреваясь, но слишком медленно, и это не устроило Грейвса. Он добавил тепла, убавил освещения, и в полумраке заискрились и засверкали таинственно и маняще странные вещицы на каминной полке: не то приборы, не то украшения или игрушки.

Но если Криденс и восхитился этой специально для него подсвеченной мистерией обыденной жизни мага, то не подал виду. Он просидел весь вечер, опустив взгляд в ковер, сжимая в руках чашку с чаем, почти не ел, хотя Грейвс прекрасно видел, что он голоден. Но не ест, и ладно. Давить на него вот так сразу Грейвс не хотел. Всему свое время. Всему свое время.

Он погладил Криденса по напряженным плечам, отвел к дивану и уложил под пушистый теплый плед. Коснулся щеки, уловил уже почти привычное короткое движение: Криденс потянулся за рукой, надеясь продлить прикосновение, и Грейвс почувствовал, как внутри у него разворачивается что-то большое и горячее. Улыбнулся и пожелал спокойной ночи.

Криденс лежал и проклинал себя за страх, который сковал его еще на ступенях, да так и не отпустил до сих пор. Вокруг него был волшебный мир, о котором он мечтал так долго: только руку протяни, все мерцает в полутьме гостиной, вращается само по себе, разбрасывая по ковру разноцветные блики, — а он даже глаз не может поднять, потому что страх пожирает его изнутри. Мама накажет его. Нет, она просто его убьет, и этот вечер, который мог бы стать лучшим в его жизни, исчезнет, испарится вместе с его жалкой трусливой душонкой.

В христианский ад Криденс Бэрбоун не верил, и за смертью видел только темноту. Но сама смерть, наверное, будет очень болезненной. А самое горькое в том, что мистер Грейвс привел его к себе, и он расстроил мистера Грейвса, он был плохим гостем, грубым и неблагодарным. Не поддержал беседу, не ел предложенную еду, не проявил даже вежливого интереса к жизни хозяина. И Грейвс теперь, наверное, расстроен и зол. Вон он сидит в кабинете за столом — свет из кабинета ложится квадратом на ковер гостиной, — пишет что-то в толстую тетрадь в кожаном переплете и не смотрит больше в его сторону.

Грейвс действительно больше не смотрел на Криденса, думая, что тот спит. Около часа он делал свои ежедневные заметки, потом магически зашифровал их, потянулся, взглянул в сторону гостиной и увидел, что Криденс не просто не спит, а сидит на диване, подобрав ноги, раскачиваясь и дрожа.

— Что с тобой, малыш? — спросил он, подходя. — Если холодно, мог позвать меня, у нас есть разные заклинания, чтобы согреться и уснуть…

Но Криденс только слабо помотал головой и отвел глаза. В полумраке комнаты он был совсем маленький и жалкий. Грейвс опустился на колени перед диваном.

— Ну же. Говори со мной. Что случилось?

— Она убьет меня… — шепот был такой тихий, что Грейвсу пришлось наклоняться к самому лицу Криденса. — За это. За то, что меня не было всю ночь. Мне надо вернуться… Сейчас. Может, тогда она не будет…

— О. Вот оно что, — вот и все, что Грейвс смог сказать в первый момент. Он выругал себя последними словами за невнимательность. Ну конечно же. Ненормальная мамаша, как он мог забыть. Просто вылетело из головы. Не подумал о том, что если она бьет мальчика за каждый пустяк, то за это и правда может… ну, допустим, не убить. Но покалечить эта сука его вполне способна. Бедный Криденс, ты безропотно пошел за мной, а я даже не заметил, как тебе страшно.

Грейвс взял его ладони в свои, сложил лодочкой, поднес к губам. Выдохнул тепло в дрожащие пальцы и услышал в ответ неразборчивый жалобный всхлип.

— Теперь послушай, Криденс. Я не допущу, чтобы такое произошло. Сейчас ты никуда не вернешься… Нет, не бойся. Сейчас не вернешься, а будет спокойно спать, здесь, в тепле, а утром… Подожди секунду, — Грейвс отпускает руки Криденса и привычным движением щелкает пальцами. — Дай руку.

Криденс протягивает бледную ладонь, и в нее ложатся маленькие часы на цепочке. Рука так дрожит, что цепочка тут же соскальзывает, норовя утянуть за собой и сами часы. Грейвс быстро прижимает их пальцами.

— Это хроноворот. Завтра утром ты проснешься, я проведу тебя к тому же месту, где мы сегодня встретились, и ты повернешь вот эту стрелку на двенадцать часов назад. Ты окажешься там же, где и был. В то же самое время. Будешь раздавать свои листовки, потом пойдешь домой вовремя, и никто тебя не накажет. Ты понимаешь меня? — Грейвс терпеливо вглядывается в лицо Криденса и видит пока еще слабую, но все же надежду.

— Это возможно?..

— Это магия, Криденс. Это и есть магия. Конечно, это возможно.

Криденс сжимает часы, но тут же неловко возвращает их Грейвсу, будто испугавшись, что сломает. Тот улыбается в ответ.

— Завтра утром я дам их тебе и ты повернешь стрелку. Все будет хорошо. И, Криденс, в следующий раз, прошу тебя… Рассказывай мне такие вещи. Обещаешь?

И получает в ответ осторожный кивок. Он плавно обнимает Криденса, скользит ладонями по шее, проводит вверх по затылку, и Криденс прижимается к нему, уже почти не дрожа, как раньше, но вздрагивая от ласковых прикосновений.

Утром все было так, как обещал Грейвс. После завтрака — теперь Криденс смог поесть, хотя сложно было сказать, с удовольствием ли, — они вернулись на то самое место на углу трех серых промокших улиц, и Грейвс достал часы.

— Вот эту стрелку. На двенадцать часов назад. Снова будет вечер, — он вкладывает серебристый хроноворот, неотличимый от обычных часов, в ладонь Криденса, но тот почему-то медлит.

— Ну же. Не волнуйся.

— Мистер Грейвс, — тихо спрашивает Криденс, пряча глаза: — я…

— Что?

— Я все забуду? Все, что было вчера? Ваш дом?

Тот от неожиданности не может сдержать смеха, но видя, как Криденс сжимается и краснеет, тут же берет себя в руки.

— Ну почему же забудешь? Совсем нет. Ты же не хочешь забывать? — он протягивает ладонь и гладит бледную щеку, ненароком проводя пальцем у самых губ. — Вчерашний вечер был для тебя, и если тебе понравилось, будут и другие такие.

Он обходит Криденса со спины, обнимает его, охватывает ладони и собственными пальцами поверх пальцев Криденса медленно рисует обратный круг на циферблате.


	2. Визит второй

Но в следующий раз руки Криденса все равно исполосованы длинными кровоточащими взрезами, а некоторые ранки щерятся неприятными рваными краями. Грейвс, видя это, едва не рычит от злости.

— Это ничего, — шепчет Криденс, пытаясь отнять ладони, — ничего…

Может, хроноворот и спас его от наказания в тот вечер, но безумная фурия в любой день находит повод истязать мальчишку, а он ни слова поперек ей не скажет. Эдак у него совсем пропадет мотивация оставаться в этом гнезде ненормальных.

Грейвс, погруженный в эти мысли, и сам не замечает, как исцеляет ладони Криденса привычными ласковыми прикосновениями. Раны и царапины затягиваются будто сами собой под его пальцами, вспухшая кожа бледнеет и разравнивается. Криденс едва слышно стонет, закусив губу. Грейвс возвращается в реальность.

— Больно?

— Нет… — Криденс тут же краснеет и отводит глаза, будто пойманный за чем-то очень стыдным. — Приятно…

Грейвс, очарованный сразу всем: его румянцем и влажным губами, тихим стоном и дрожащим шепотом, — снова касается пальцами раскрытых ладоней Криденса, и тот прикрывает глаза и жадно втягивает воздух, стараясь не издать ни звука.

— Пойдешь сегодня ко мне, малыш?

Криденс вскидывается и смотрит тревожно, будто спешно перебирая в уме все то, что было в прошлый визит: волшебный дом, горячую еду и свой лишающий воли страх. Грейвс видит все в его глазах и на этот раз действительно обращает внимание.

— Ты же помнишь про хроноворот? Вернешься сюда, в эту самую минуту, будто и с места не сходил. Помнишь?

— Да.

— Ну так что, пойдем?

Криденс, решившись, коротко кивает в ответ.

***

 

Волшебный дом — слишком сильно сказано. У Грейвса вовсе не дом, а обычная квартира — хотя, безусловно, просторная и красивая. Но Криденс давным давно, еще с далекого детства, не бывал в таких квартирах, где тепло, где горит много ламп и даже потрескивает камин. А уж на каминной полке настоящая выставка всяких потрясающих вещей, на которые он старается не смотреть дольше двух секунд, потому что невежливо вот так на все пялиться, будто ему четыре года.

Но Грейвс замечает эти короткие жадные взгляды.

— Подойди, рассмотри поближе, — говорит он, и, естественно, мягкие слова работают не хуже приказа. Криденс идет к каминной полке и, сцепив руки за спиной, принимается рассматривать вещи на ней. Доходит до золотистого снитча, который то взлетает, то снова садится внутри широкой колбы, и глаза его расширяются до предела.

Стараясь не рассмеяться от этого зрелища, Грейвс подходит и объясняет ему назначение того или иного предмета, благо, в основном это просто памятки, игрушки, ничего серьезного или важного. Достав из колбы снитч, он подает его Криденсу, и тот долго смотрит на мельтешащие золотистые крылышки, трепетно подставив чашей обе ладони.

Да, пожалуй, во второй раз все иначе. Гораздо лучше, и Грейвс очень доволен собой. При взгляде на лицо мальчика ему хочется улыбаться, и он позволяет себе эту слабость.

***

 

На столе еда, которой Криденс не то что не ел, а и видел только в витринах дорогих лавок: свежая, теплая, ароматная. Запах горячего шоколада едва не валит его с ног, а мистер Грейвс так улыбается ему, что, наверное, можно взять одну булочку и подвинуть к себе чашку, в которую только что сам собой налился пахучий напиток из маленького летучего, ослепительно серебристого ковшика.

Грейвс смотрит, как Криденс аккуратно доедает маленькую булочку, стараясь не потерять ни единой крошки, и догадывается, что больше тот ничего себе не позволит взять со стола. И, пока внимание Криденса занято чашкой шоколада, он едва заметным движением отправляет к нему на тарелку понемногу всякой еды.

Увидев перед собой все это изобилие, Криденс поднимает глаза и жалобно смотрит на хозяина дома.

— Ешь, — спокойно произносит Грейвс, перебрасывая ногу за ногу и заново разглаживая салфетку на коленях. — Это все тебе.

И с удовольствие наблюдает, как Криденс, прямой, почти чопорный — не класть локти на стол, не сутулиться, не ерзать! — осторожно мажет масло и джем на еще одну булочку и восхищенно встречает глазами подлетающий к нему ковшик шоколада. Да, пожалуй, сейчас все куда лучше. Пожалуй, думает Грейвс, к этому даже можно привыкнуть.

После еды Криденс порывается убрать со стола и, похоже, даже вымыть посуду, но Грейвс удерживает его и взмахивает палочкой. Судя по выражению лица, Криденс может бесконечно смотреть, как посуда улетает со стола и моется сама собой в большой латунной раковине. Но взгляд его уже становится туманным, сонным, еда и тепло берут свое, и Грейвс за руку отводит его к дивану.

На этот раз диван небрежно застелен сияющим белоснежным бельем, и Криденс даже просыпается от ужаса.

— Мистер Грейвс, нет! Это слишком, правда, я прошу вас, — лепечет он, отступая от дивана.

— Это просто постель, Криденс. Что тебя так пугает? — Грейвс держит его за руку и не дает сбежать. Сейчас ему хочется притянуть Криденса, прижать его к себе и… И дальше он пока не оформил свои мысли, но подумает об этом чуть позже, когда мальчик уснет.

— Вы слишком добры, мистер Грейвс. Еда была очень вкусной, спасибо вам большое! Самой вкусной в моей жизни. Но постель… Она же… белая.

— Прости, конечно, а какой она должна быть? — и тут Грейвс, вроде бы, понимает, в чем дело. — А так?

Постель теперь глубокого синего цвета, и брошенный сверху бежевый плед кажется сливками, влитыми в чашку кофе.

— Формально она больше не белая, — смеется Грейвс, приобнимая Криденса, — ложись. Мне еще нужно поработать.

Пристыженный этими словами, Криденс сдается и обреченно начинает снимать пиджак. Грейвс гасит лампу и уходит в кабинет, чтобы не смущать его. Он мог бы предложить Криденсу принять ванну, если уж мальчик так боится испортить его вещи отвратительным собой, но здраво опасается, что это испугает его окончательно.

Криденс тонет в подушке, как в облаке, вдыхает благоухание чистоты и еще какой-то запах, очень слабый, но которым пропитано все в этой квартире — запах самого хозяина, приятно щекочущий ноздри. Ему очень нравится, как пахнет Грейвс — смесь одеколона, средства для укладки волос и хрустящей чистоты рубашек. Наверное. Криденс стесняется думать о такой личной вещи, как одеколон Персиваля Грейвса или рубашки Персиваля Грейвса.

Но ведь когда Грейвс обнимает его, шепчет ему на ухо, никто не запретит Криденсу дышать, вдыхать и чувствовать.

Он расслабляется достаточно, чтобы блаженно, сладко, почти смело завернуться в темно-синее одеяло, и хочет не спать как можно дольше, продлить это воровство чужого дивного мира до самого утра, но засыпает в одну секунду.

Грейвс еще раз заходит в комнату, стоит на пороге, пытаясь за потрескиванием камина различить дыхание гостя. Подходит ближе, опускается на колено перед диваном и смотрит в лицо спящего Криденса: такое красивое, спокойное, почти детское.

Он невесомо касается пальцами гладкой щеки, скользит вниз по скуле, обводит большим пальцем неплотно сомкнутые губы и внезапно приближается одним быстрым движением и целует Криденса в уголок рта. Задерживается так, прижавшись губами, пока внутри взвиваются и клокочут желания — впиться, взять, овладеть — отстраняется, торопливо встает и выходит из комнаты.

Криденс тихонько вздыхает во сне.


	3. Визит третий

Грейвс чувствует… нет, не зов, а слабое прикосновение, как будто дернулась тончайшая паутинка, завибрировало невесомо и все остальное полотно, но если не знаешь, что это — даже и заметить сложно.

Он заметил. И трех секунд не прошло, как он уже вышел из подворотни навстречу бредущему под проливным дождем Криденсу, и тот вздрогнул, будто не ожидал его увидеть. А может, и не ожидал — вон как зябко ежится, сжимается весь. Похоже, что прикоснулся к амулету случайно, а возможно, что и вовсе не прикасался, и амулет сам усилил и передал его спонтанное желание позвать Грейвса. Правда, для таких шуток нужно обладать приличной магической мощью… Но да мало ли что, бывают и случайности.

Ледяной дождь вперемежку со снегом то лупит в лицо, то толкает в плечо резкими порывами ветра, и Грейвс быстро подходит к Криденсу и укутывает их обоих неосязаемой сферой. Внутри становится тихо, хотя и не тепло — но по крайней мере дождь не льет за ворот. Криденс выглядит плохо: синие губы, вода стекает с промокших волос, течет по шее за воротник. Одежда вся тоже давно промокла до нитки, и от шляпы почти ничего не осталось. Заметно, что Криденс пытался как-то спасти ее от дождя, спрятав под жалкое короткое пальтишко, да только помогло не слишком: она все равно скособочилась, пошла сырыми волнами и белесыми пятнами.

Руки у мальчика такого же примерно цвета, как и губы, с лиловыми от холода ногтями.

— Чуть случилось, Криденс? — Грейвс и сам слышит, что тон у него сейчас совсем не мягкий, но что поделать: его раздражает одновременно и беспомощность не-магов и собственная, невесть откуда, жалость к Криденсу. — Почему ты здесь?

— Я б-б-был на в-в-вокзале. Иду дом-м-мой, — судя по тому, как зубы Криденса отбивают чечетку, рассказ будет не слишком внятный. Но от Центрального вокзала до этого места идти пешком не меньше получаса. Полчаса под ледяным декабрьским ливнем.

Грейвс, не спрашивая больше ничего, хватает Криденса под руку и, наплевав на секретность, — да все равно ни единой живой души вокруг! — перемещается прямиком с тротуара на черную лестницу своего дома. Она, к счастью, пуста. Аппарировать прямо в квартиру не выйдет, поэтому приходится вот так, с предосторожностями.

Он ведет дрожащего Криденса к себе, и в прихожей смотрит, как вода с обуви и одежды растекается по паркету грязными лужами. Криденс тоже смотрит на это с выражением настоящего страдания на лице, и Грейвс, сжалившись, коротко взмахивает палочкой и в секунду осушает паркет и одежду. Но губы у Криденса все такие же нездорово голубоватые, а руки трясутся: видно, что он не просто замерз, а сильно переохладился.

— Пойдем, примешь горячую ванну.

Криденс пытается возразить, стуча зубами, но Грейвс подходит ближе, кладет ладонь на его стриженый затылок — холодная кожа и бархатный пушок коротких волос под рукой — и произносит веско:

— Ты будешь слушаться меня, Криденс, и все будет хорошо. Посмотри на себя, — он поглаживающим жестом очерчивает шею, челюсть, щеку Криденса, и тот ластится к руке, как котенок, но тут же пытается отстраниться в смущении. Грейвс не пускает: — Ты весь дрожишь, еще немного — подхватишь какое-нибудь немагическое воспаление легких. Даже чары не всегда могут согреть, а ванна — это очень хорошее средство. И простое. Мне даже воду носить не нужно.

Грейвс улыбается ободряюще, и Криденс вздыхает, сдавшись. Ванна. Горячая ванна — это такая роскошь, которой у него не было столько же, сколько и хорошей еды. Носить ведрами воду, кое-как подогретую на маленькой газовой конфорке, на второй этаж, разбавлять ее в тазу экономно, потому что мало на всю семью, — а ему и вовсе достается четверть ведра, так что моется он почти холодной. И при этом всегда стараться быть чистым, чувствовать себя чистым. Для матери чистоплотность — это добродетель, а для него — это последний рубеж, чтобы не ненавидеть себя и свое тело хотя бы за это.

Он идет за Грейвсом в просторную ванную, по его мнению — хоромы сияющей кафельной плитки и латуни. Сама ванна огромная, изящно изогнутая волной, на литых львиных лапах, — как ее вообще можно наполнить, сколько воды нужно для этого? Но мистер Грейвс даже рта ему не дает раскрыть, а просто командует «Раздевайся».

Грейвсу действительно не нужно носить воду, и даже магию использовать не нужно: он просто открывает кран, и ванная заполняется влажным паром. Пока Криденс, смущаясь, снимает и аккуратно складывает на стул одежду, Грейвс все-таки понемногу выспрашивает, что произошло, и узнает, что мать отправила Криденса разносить листовки в наказание за очередной «проступок» и приказала не возвращаться домой, пока тот не раздаст все. Дождь тогда еще только начинался, но погода была уже достаточно промозглой и холодной, чтобы это стало совершенно безнадежным занятием. Но Криденс, в нарушение всех запретов, решился-таки не стоять на улице, а дойти до самого Центрального вокзала и раздавать листовки там, то и дело прячась от полицейских, чтобы его не выгнали под дождь.

Задачу он в результате выполнил. Но дорога домой оказалась слишком большим испытанием для его короткого осеннего пальто, которое и в хорошую-то декабрьскую погоду было совершенно бесполезно.

Криденс не сразу понимает, что имеет в виду Грейвс, спрашивая, звал ли он его. Это, наверное, о том амулете. Но он не звал. Ему стыдно признаваться в этом, но он просто очень устал и замерз, и ему вдруг до слез захотелось, чтобы мистер Грейвс пришел и помог. И тот пришел! Услышал и пришел просто потому, что это… ну это же мистер Грейвс, сильнейший волшебник и единственный человек, для которого Криденс хоть что-то значит.

— Не стесняйся, иди сюда, малыш, — зовет его Грейвс.

Ванна наполнена, пар вьется под потолком, а ему все еще до ужаса холодно. Мистер Грейвс прав, это для его же пользы.

Криденс подходит, неловко прикрываясь от взгляда Грейвса, и тот делает вид, что отворачивается, на самом же деле бесстыдно подсматривает в зеркало на боковой стене. Криденс, как ни странно, не слишком тонкий, скорее наоборот — был бы крепким и мускулистым, если бы побольше ел. Но и сейчас, несмотря на легкую… даже не сутулость, скорее, зажатость, он все равно не выглядит чахлым. «Красивое тело», — умозрительно отмечает про себя Грейвс, а внизу живота снова расцветает уже знакомое горячее желание, и этому желанию, в общем-то, все равно, как выглядит Криденс. Грейвс просто хочет его таким, как он есть.

Переступая через бортик, Криденс скользит на мокром дне ванны, взмахивает руками, и Грейвс, стремительно развернувшись, ловит его под локоть и помогает сесть. Казалось бы, Криденсу нечего стесняться, но он и под водой сжимается и прикрывается руками. Впрочем, почти сразу расслабляется, когда тепло проникает до самых промерзших костей. Поза становится не такой напряженной, веки сами опускаются в наслаждении.

Грейвс сбрасывает свой идеальный пиджак, и подвигает поближе стул. Он не хочет беспокоить Криденса, пусть греется и отдыхает. Все остальное потом.

***

 

Криденс просыпается от того, что Грейвс наклоняется над ним, загораживая свет, и снова открывает кран. В подостывшей воде новые горячие струи ощущаются вкрадчивой лаской — обвивают ноги, оглаживают живот, пробираются между бедер. Криденс едва не стонет от того, как это все приятно, но тут же сжимается: он и так просидел в чужой ванне неизвестно сколько, еще и заснул, вот даже вода остыла. И мистеру Грейвсу наверняка ужасно наскучило сидеть здесь и присматривать, чтобы он случайно не утонул во сне.

Криденс бормочет: «Я уже… Я сейчас…», — приподнимается из воды и жалобно оглядывается в поисках полотенца или чего-то, чем можно прикрыться. Но Грейвс кладет руку ему на плечо и усаживает назад.

— Ты еще не закончил банные процедуры. И я никуда не спешу. Вся вода в трубах сегодня твоя, — он намыливает мочалку и принимается медленно водить по плечам Криденса, от чего тот замирает, как испуганный зверек, и старается не дышать. «Старается» — это не совсем подходящее слово. Просто ему становится нечем дышать.

Благоухающая мягкая пена покрывает плечи и шею Криденса, щекотно сползает по груди вниз и расплывается на поверхности воды переливчатыми пузырьками. Руки Грейвса перемещаются на грудь, чуть ниже ключиц, еще ниже.

— Ну что с тобой, мальчик? — тихо спрашивает Грейвс, облизнув сухие губы. — Что за страдальческое лицо?

Лицо у Криденса и правда несчастное донельзя, хотя и сквозь эту гримасу на щеках проступает заметный румянец — от горячей ли воды?

— Мистер Грейвс… Ваши рукава.

Да, белые манжеты больше не идеально белые: пена оседает по краю, влага быстро портит ровную крахмальную плотность ткани.

— Криденс, — укоряет Грейвс, — Когда ты уже поверишь, что в нашем мире это исправляется одним движением палочки. Или даже движением руки, — почти красуясь, он проводит пальцами над тканью — и вот рукав снова белоснежный и сухой. Криденс восторженно вздыхает.

— Но если тебе так будет спокойнее… — Грейвс медленно снимает запонки и откладывает их на туалетный столик, расстегивает одну за другой пуговицы из белого перламутра… И пока Криденс изо всех сил старается не смотреть на его пальцы, и вообще не смотреть на мистера Грейвса, рубашка небрежно летит на спинку стула.

Если бы можно было краснеть сильнее, Криденс бы, конечно, покраснел. Ему очень, очень, очень неловко. Нельзя пялиться на людей, тем более — на красивых людей, а глазеть на мистера Грейвса — самого красивого человека, что он видел за свою жизнь — это вообще грех. Он не смог бы объяснить, почему, но чувствует, что это просто ужасно и так нельзя. И не может перестать смотреть.

У мистера Грейвса сильные, рельефные плечи, жесткие предплечья с тугими мышцами, переходящие в четко очерченные запястья и ладони. На темных волосках дрожат капельки воды. И эти ладони гладят его по плечам и груди, скользят по мыльной пене, и что-то происходит внутри Криденса странное и стыдное. Ему вдруг становится тяжело дышать, а кровь приливает к лицу так резко, что обжигает изнутри. Он вздрагивает всем телом от сладкого озноба, мыло выскальзывает из пальцев Грейвса и с тихим булькающим звуком уходит в воду.

Грейвс пытается поймать его стремительным движением, опускает руку в воду почти по локоть, но мыло уже юркнуло куда-то на дно, и пальцы вхолостую проходятся по напряженному животу Криденса.

— Извини, — медленно произносит Грейвс, но руку не убирает. Мышцы вздрагивают под его рукой, а ниже — мягкая дорожка волос, и он, не в силах перестать, рисует в ней пальцем короткие спирали, и вдруг слышит, как Криденс стонет и — он может поклясться — подается бедрами вверх. Едва заметно. Но Грейвсу достаточно.

Он медленно опускает руку еще ниже и останавливается.

— О. Вот как, — он поднимает глаза на сгорающего от стыда Криденса. — Я вижу, мой мальчик, тебе нравится.

Криденс закрывает лицо руками, шепча что-то, и Грейвс разбирает только отдельные слова «сэр», «стыдно», «грех», «простите». Он, не убирая руки, второй отводит ладони Криденса от лица.

— Тише, тише. Успокойся. Ничего стыдного, зато очень приятно, правда? — он делает плавное движение рукой, и Криденс вознаграждает его тихим, сквозь сжатые губы, но таким сладким выдохом-стоном, что у Грейвса и самого тут же становится очень тесно в брюках. Он опускается на колени перед ванной, чтобы не сидеть на корточках, и мельком оглядывается на зеркало. Улыбается своему отражению, и отражение — серебристые виски, тяжелые надбровные дуги, недобрые острые глаза — хищно скалится в ответ.

Он продолжает ласкать Криденса и в награду получает все более отчетливые стоны. Криденс, похоже, старается сдерживать себя, кусает губы, до белых пальцев цепляется за бортик ванны, будто висит на краю пропасти. Но удовольствие берет свое. С каждой секундой он стонет ясней и громче, откидывается назад, изгибается, толкаясь в плотно сжатую ладонь. Лихорадочно мечутся высоко под веками закатившиеся зрачки, а из-под дрожащих ресниц проблескивает белок.

Грейвс неотрывно смотрит на ярко-алые влажные губы Криденса и снова облизывает свои — сухие, жесткие, чужие. Ему очень хочется пить, но больше, чем воды, он жаждет вытащить Криденса, поставить на колени, опереть грудью на чугунную ванну и сделать так, чтобы он не стонал, а кричал, задыхался и умолял. Умолял продолжать или прекратить — все равно.

Он сжимает ладонь почти грубо, и Криденс вдруг выгибается с коротким вскриком, изламывается, откидывается назад. Разбил бы себе затылок, но Грейвс чудом успевает подставить ладонь. Криденс не замечает этого, его все еще ломает и трясет короткими спазмами, и Грейвс теперь просто гладит его под водой, пытаясь совладать с собственным дыханием.

Проходит минута, и по лицу Криденса он читает, как медленно, но неотвратимо подбирается к тому понимание произошедшего.

«Ну уж нет, — думает он, вставая и заставляя Криденса подняться в полный рост. — Я еще не получил своего».

Он заворачивает его в полотенце, не обращая внимания на стеснение и тихие протесты, вытирает быстро и не слишком нежно: не потому, что хочет быть грубым, а, в основном, потому, что его и самого ощутимо трясет: тело звонко вибрирует наэлектризованным возбуждением.

Он отбрасывает полотенце и подхватывает Криденса на руки, не давая сказать ни слова. Тот испуганно обнимает его за шею, утыкаясь лицом в ключицу, и от этого становится только хуже. Или лучше, смотря как посмотреть. По крайней мере, до спальни идти уже почти невыносимо, и он едва не перемещается, но вовремя вспоминает, что Криденсу с непривычки может стать нехорошо. Приходится идти — неудобно, торопливо, стараясь не зацепить дверные косяки, но своей ноши Грейвс почти не ощущает: только горячее дыхание в шею, и пальцы, судорожно хватающиеся за плечо.

Криденс цепляется за Грейвса, сжимается, сам не зная: от страха ли, или все от того же странного, горячего, что нельзя чувствовать, что нужно в себе подавить, а он слишком слаб и грешен. Мысли путаются, голова кружится, мимо, покачиваясь, проплывают одна за другой лампы длинного коридора. Грейвс прохладный, плечи у него будто из мрамора, Криденс когда-то видел такое: на заднем дворе музея разгружали машину, и самый крупный ящик не прошел в двери. Его открыли — внутри оказалась потрясающей красоты статуя обнаженного мужчины, и она до сих пор иногда снится Криденсу, и это приятные сны.

Вот Грейвс тоже из мрамора, и такой же прохладный, как должен быть мрамор, и разгоряченному Криденсу так приятно прижиматься к его груди.

Он прикрывает глаза, чтобы не кружилась голова, потом открывает: коридор закончился, это спальня, наверное. Комната внезапно делает кувырок, и вот Криденс уже на кровати, а Грейвс стоит над ним, с темным, жадным выражением глаз — его можно прочесть даже в полутьме комнаты.

Криденсу становится страшно.

Он не может отвести взгляда, когда Грейвс медленно стягивает майку и расстегивает брюки. Не может отвести взгляда, когда Грейвс подходит вплотную к кровати, наклоняется над ним, закусив губу — хищно поблескивают зубы.

Он закрывает глаза только когда Грейвс с нажимом целует его, тяжело придавливая к постели всем весом, и теперь его тело совсем холодное, и от этого вдруг еще страшнее.

«Это же мистер Грейвс, — думает Криденс. — Я не должен его бояться. Он добрый. Он всегда был очень добр ко мне. Он самый лучший. Я сделаю все, что он захочет».

Криденс не знает, что именно «все», но твердо обещает себе это — дать все, что Грейвс хочет. Смутные мысли о том, что делают люди, когда вот так прижимаются друг к другу обнаженными телами, пугают и возбуждают его. Он почти наверняка уверен, что мужчины друг с другом такого не делают. Наверное, нет. Но… это же мистер Грейвс.

Криденс открывается, отвечая на поцелуй, позволяет Грейвсу переплести их языки, облизнуть и прикусить нижнюю губу, и чувствует, как внизу живота накапливается, как и тогда, в ванне, горячая тугая тяжесть. Он жарко дышит, когда Грейвс от губ спускается вниз, целуя и кусая шею, ключицы, кожу плеч. Изо всех сил старается не двигаться, а потом все-таки не выдерживает и со стоном прижимается бедрами.

Грейвс резко, с почти звериным рыком, сгребает его в охапку, переворачивает на живот, снова ложится сверху, придавив собой. Криденс вздрагивает и зажмуривает, когда горячая плоть — единственное горячее сейчас в Грейвсе, даже язык у него прохладный, — прижимается к его ягодицам. Наверное, это будет больно, вдруг думает Криденс.

В ответ на его мысли Грейвс приподнимается на руках и начинает двигать бедрами. Горячее плавно скользит вверх и вниз, оглаживает кожу, трется о ложбинку между ягодицами. Совсем не больно, даже приятно, и несмотря на стыд, Криденс приподнимается навстречу этому движению.

Он слышит за спиной то ли короткий смешок, то ли шипение сквозь зубы и замирает в ужасе. Грейвс ложится на него снова, с силой вжимаясь бедрами, и только потом скатывается в сторону.

— Встань на колени, — голос у него хриплый, зажатый, почти злой.

Криденс обреченно повинуется. Он расстроил мистера Грейвса, он что-то сделал не так, и это намного хуже любого наказания, которое последует за этим.

Он уже готовится ощутить удар — ремнем или рукой, — поэтому, когда его касаются влажные прохладные пальцы — касаются там! — он вздрагивает всем телом, охает и сжимает ягодицы.

— Расслабься. Больно не будет.

Пальцы скользят, лаская короткими движениями, надавливают, отпускают, надавливают снова, и Криденс, спрятав лицо в простыни, сгорая от стыда, чувствует, как мышцы разжимаются, раскрываются помимо его воли. Грейвс надавливает сильнее, Криденс сопротивляется, но пальцы уже плавно проскальзывают в него, вызывая легкую боль и спазмы наслаждения.

Лицо горит, он комкает простыни влажными ладонями, пока мистер Грейвс делает с ним такое, от чего хочется стонать, двигаться навстречу, и еще хочется умереть от стыда. Вдруг возбуждение хлещет его резко, как сорвавшаяся пружина, стыд забывается, и он, вскрикнув, толкается назад несколько раз подряд, коротко и сумбурно, но Грейвс удерживает его железной рукой.

— Тише, тише, мальчик. Не спеши.

И стыдное наслаждение продолжается. Грейвс ласкает его изнутри, преодолевая сопротивление мышц, расслабляет, растягивает, пока Криденс, кусая ткань, пытается заглушить собственные стоны.

Вдруг все прекращается. Он выдыхает почти разочарованно, но не решается пошевелиться или хотя бы поднять лицо.

— Повернись. На спину.

Грейвс сам поражается своей выдержке. Даже странно, что его хватило на все эти предварительные игры, но больше нет сил ждать. Он смотрит на Криденса сверху вниз, подхватывает под колени, тянет его ближе к краю кровати. Мальчик сейчас представляет собой просто фантастическое зрелище: возбужденный, горячий, зовущий. Грейвс наклоняется над ним, касается губами виска.

— Расслабься. Нет, не сжимайся. Впусти меня. Мальчик. Мой. Мальчик, — чем глубже он входит, тем отрывистей и невнятней становится речь, тем тяжелее сдерживаться от того, чтобы не сделать Криденсу больно.

Одной рукой он помогает себе, а второй опирается на кровать, и пальцы когтями впиваются в простыни возле самого лица Криденса. Он видит, как глаза у того расширяются и наполняются слезами и, нехотя затормозив, прикасается свободной рукой к его пояснице, гладит крестец и шепчет обезболивающее заклинание. Больше смазки, меньше боли, в конце концов, он просто собирается получить то, чего так отчаянно жаждал все их последние встречи.

Криденс чувствует, как боль исчезает, и остаются другие ощущения — распирающего давления, медленного движения, а потом размеренных толчков, от которых он немного сдвигается по кровати. Он смотрит в лицо Грейвсу, а потом отводит глаза. Тот совсем не такой, как раньше. Раньше мистер Грейвс был спокойным и внимательным, изредка ласковым, а сейчас его лицо пугает: хищное, жесткое, ледяное. Лучше было, когда Криденс лежал на животе и не видел этих холодных глаз.

Толчки усиливаются, все становится только хуже, и Криденс зажмуривается, стараясь дышать и расслабиться. Минуту назад было мучительно стыдно и мучительно же приятно, а сейчас осталась только пустота. Ему вдруг становится так плохо, что хочется свернуться и заплакать, но он терпит: он ведь обещал делать все для мистера Грейвса. Если это то, что нужно сделать, — он потерпит еще.

Грейвс тяжело дышит и двигается все быстрее, вминая Криденса в постель, сжимая его бедра железными пальцами — наверное, было бы больно, если Криденсу досталось больше ощущений. Грейвс наклоняется к нему, шепча что-то неразборчивое, вколачивается без пауз, без жалости и без нежности.

Откуда-то очень издалека до Криденса все-таки доходит запоздалое возбуждение — наверное, это отпускает обезболивающее. Внизу живота начинают свиваться теплые змеи, ощущения враз усиливаются, становится больно, горячо и приятно, и он стонет, выгибаясь, цепляется руками за плечи Грейвса. Тот замечает перемену.

— Давай, мальчик, — шепчет он. — Я хочу тебя слышать. Покажи, что тебе хорошо.

Он берет руку Криденса, тянет вниз, заставляет его ласкать себя, и Криденс сначала просто слушается, а потом и сам подхватывает движения. Грейвс заполняет его внутри, и если не смотреть в лицо, а только гладить и сжимать себя, то становится очень, очень хорошо. Настолько хорошо, что…

— О… Мистер… Грейвс… Я…

Грейвс только стонет в ответ, запрокидывает голову, сминая пальцами в нежную кожу на бедрах, и последние разы вбивается так, что взвизгивают ножки кровати.

Они засыпают рядом. Точнее, Грейвс засыпает почти сразу после того, как исцеляет Криденса от нанесенных ему мелких, но неприятных травм, а вот Криденс еще долго лежит и смотрит в темный потолок.

Он пытается вспомнить, когда произошла перемена, когда мистер Грейвс стал казаться каким-то другим: одновременно и более ласковым, и более холодным. Наверное, тогда. Тем осенним вечером, когда пришел к Криденсу и попросил остаться в семье еще ненадолго, помочь найти этого магического ребенка. До этого он много раз убеждал Криденса уйти из-под опеки Мэри Лу, вырваться из рабства Новых Салемцев. А потом, когда Криденс уже практически решился, — вдруг потребовал полностью противоположного.

Но это же мистер Грейвс.

Как Криденс мог ему отказать?


	4. Визит четвертый

Гриндевальд мается между допросами в камере, увешанной по всем стенам подавляющими амулетами: против Темных проклятий (отдельно для каждого Непростительного), против легилименции, против трансфигурации… и еще, и еще, и еще. Сам он тоже обвешан, как рождественская елка, и связан в придачу. Кляп во рту отдает дрянью, похожей на анис, — пропитан каким-то зельем.

Охранники, способности которых тоже вынуждено подавлены амулетами, держат руки, практически не убирая, на браунингах и короткоствольных автоматах. Гриндевальду тошно — в прямом смысле, его воротит от этой картины. Жалкие выродки. Из страха перед ним готовы опуститься до немагического оружия. Пользоваться-то они им умеют?

Впрочем, конечно, умеют. Авроры проходят практику по использованию всей этой немагической дряни: денег, билетов, оружия — чтобы работать под прикрытием, если понадобится. Не говоря уже о том, что некоторые даже служили в немагической армии. Как этот ублюдочный Грейвс. Такой род, такие предки — и надо же, пошел воевать в обычные войска, в бессмысленную людскую войну. Спасал там кого-то, пользуясь своими способностями. Чуть не погиб. Убожество.

Все это он высмотрел в голове у Грейвса, проматывая, как кинопленку, вот такие бесполезные моменты воспоминаний. Они были нужны ему только как подстраховка, на случай, если его спросят о личном. Но по первым же «кинокадрам» в голове жертвы Гриндевальд уже понимал — не спросят. Персиваль Грейвс мастерски создал вокруг себя индивидуальное пространство такого радиуса и такого арктического холода, что никто туда и не совался. Что ж, это сильно упростило задачу.

Тем более тепло и ярко светились в этом холоде воспоминания и мысли, связанные с близкими людьми: грозная бабушка произвела сильное впечатление даже на Гриндевальда, а уж в голове Грейвса ее образ занимал особое место. Но этот образ, пусть и мощный, принадлежал прошлому, а сейчас хрупкой серебристой искрой светился другой — сутулого мальчика в не по размеру коротком траурном пиджаке.

Эта искра помимо воли притянула внимание Гриндевальда, заставила присмотреться, но он так и не мог сказать с уверенностью, что же связывает аврора и мальчишку-не-мага.

И решил разузнать сам.

Мальчик оказался старше, чем он думал, — совершеннолетний по мерками магического мира, но при этом настолько забитый и робкий, что управлять им можно было, как пятилетним. Он тянулся к «мистеру Грейвсу» со всем отчаянием абсолютно одинокого существа, а в мыслях его царила забавная каша из страхов, смутных надежд и безусловной привязанности. Убого, но даже трогательно.

Знакомство с этим хорошеньким кроликом пришлось как нельзя кстати, совпав с первыми сведениями об Обскуре как раз где-то в районе богадельни Новых Салемцев. Дальше было просто. Гриндевальд приласкал Криденса больше обычного, надавил мягко и завербовал без труда. Спасибо заботе Грейвса, семена упали в подготовленную почву абсолютного доверия.

И сейчас Гриндевальд, закованный, разбитый, оглушенный тем, что его сила молчит, подавленная сотней амулетов, думает, как же грандиозно он свалял дурака. Проклинает себя за высокомерие и поспешность, за неумение сдерживать гнев. Он уже прокололся на этом однажды, все полетело к чертям тогда — и вот снова.

Дурак ты, Геллерт. Достаточно было не отталкивать мальчика своим презрением — и сейчас в руках у тебя было бы оружие непомерной, мифической мощи, какого не появлялось на земле, возможно, уже столетия, а возможно, и никогда. А ты все упустил.

И надо же, хвастался перед Грейвсом, стараясь задеть побольнее: «Твой мальчик, Персиваль… А впрочем, уже не мальчик, знаешь ли. Но я был нежен, клянусь!» Наслаждался тем, как тот хрипит, пытаясь вырваться из пут, ах боже мой, едва не плачет — жалкое зрелище! Да после очередного Круциатуса Грейвс вел себя достойнее, чем после этих слов.

В чем Гриндевальд не признался аврору тогда, так это в том, что Криденс ему и правда понравился. Не сразу, со временем. Из хорошенького кролика стал милым мальчиком, а из мальчика — Криденсом, «моим Криденсом».

И он действительно старался быть с ним нежным.

Он любовался им, приручил его. Получил его. А потом все разрушил.

Никто не запретит ему мечтать о том, как Криденс приходит за ним сюда, в эту камеру, выносит двери, сминает охрану, как бумажных кукол. Что ему амулеты, если он — воплощение хтонической силы, которая не разменивается на заклинания!

Никто и ничто не запретит ему мечтать. Кроме здравого смысла. Криденс не придет.

Гриндевальд закрывает глаза, утыкается лбом в колени. Веревки стягивают грудь, почти душат, но он не обращает внимания. Перед внутренним взором тысячей смертоносных черных хлыстов, восхитительной бархатной тьмой разворачивается его Обскур, его Криденс, которого он потерял.


	5. Визит пятый

Этот человек — волшебник — Ньют, очень чуткий. Нельзя читать через плечо слишком долго. Стоит зазеваться, и он резко оборачивается в попытке поймать того, кто стоит за спиной. Криденс только и успевает юркнуть за занавеску, если дело происходит в каюте, или спрятаться в бухте канатов, если это палуба.

Поэтому он читает отрывками, кусочками фраз, пытаясь как-то сложить в голове то, что написано в газете. Ему сложно. Внимание охватывает только очень маленькие кусочки реальности, его приходится растягивать тонкой пленкой, как керосин по поверхности воды. Сам Криденс тоже тонкий, слабый, почти не ощущающий сам себя. Но он изо всех сил старается прочитать и запомнить то, что прочел.

Пароход плывет долго, дни, недели, и он постепенно крепнет, но так и не принимает человеческую форму. Слишком страшно, слишком больно. Ему кажется, попробуй он превратиться, и вместо целого тела возникнет жалкий, дрожащий, не похожий на человека кусок плоти.

Он прячется и вылетает только ночью, потому что днем теперь очень заметен. Дни же проводит, погрузившись в странную тревожную дрему в глубинах грузового трюма, подальше от людей и от гремящих раскаленных механизмов. Вечером выбирается и ищет волшебника. Ньюта. Может быть, тот снова читает газету.

В магической газете с пугающе живыми картинками написано, что долгое время в облике Персиваля Грейвса скрывался какой-то очень плохой, очень опасный волшебник. А мистера Грейвса все волшебники («авроры» и всякие другие) ищут и «опасаются худшего». Тот, другой, как-то так смог спрятать и его, и сведения о нем, что легилименция (что бы это ни было) «оказалась бессильна».

Когда смысл прочитанного полностью доходит до Криденса, он начинает метаться по нижней палубе, едва не попадается на глаза людям и уносится в свой темный уголок в глубине трюма. Он не может себя контролировать и разнес бы здесь все, не будь он таким маленьким и слабым. Темнота бьется внутри, ему плохо, больно, страшно, и хуже всего от того, что теперь все встало на свои места.

Он слишком слаб, чтобы пересечь океан, поэтому остается только ждать, когда они прибудут в Англию. А потом? Просить помощи у волшебника Ньюта? Пробраться на корабль в обратную сторону? Но ведь все вместе займет еще недели!

Криденс сворачивается в уголке, издавая тихие звуки, похожие на плач. Но темнота не плачет.

Счастливый шанс представляется случайно. Он подслушивает в рубке, что ночью их путь пересечется с маршрутом другого корабля, плывущего обратно в Штаты. Команды обменяются почтой.

Он ждет, волнуется, кружит возле бортов, чтобы не пропустить момент, когда отчалит лодка. Ему кажется, что он мог бы перебраться на корабль самостоятельно, но боится промахнуться, боится выдать себя, поэтому пристраивается среди ящиков с почтой и замирает.

***

 

Волшебная больница совсем не такая, как привычные ему больницы для бедных. Она находится далеко за городом, в большом саду, укрытом сейчас тонким слоем снега.

В тихих ночных коридорах горят теплые лучистые фонарики, а на дверях красивыми буквами и цифрами отмечены названия отделений и номера палат. Буквы поблескивают и немного вибрируют, словно живые, а ему и так нелегко дается чтение. Криденс готов пробираться неслышно в каждую палату, сколько бы их тут ни было, но вдруг видит, что если приблизиться к двери, то буквы перестраиваются и показывают имя. Наверное, имя пациента.

Он лихорадочно носится по коридорам, подлетая к каждой двери и старательно читая имя за именем. Кое-где ничего не появляется, он логично предполагает, что палата пуста, и бросается к следующей.

На третьем этаже (отделение «Ментальное восстановление») он находит дверь с именем «П. Грейвс» и плавно втекает внутрь через узкую щель.

Палата такая большая, что Криденс теряется. Первым делом он замечает мерцающую в углу рождественскую елку и только потом — кровать.

На ней лежит человек, такой бледный и бородатый, что Криденс поначалу думает, что ошибся. Но потом узнает, и внутри все сжимается.

Над Грейвсом покачивается что-то вроде серебристого облака, осыпая его невесомой пыльцой или каплями. Лекарство? Снотворное? В ногах кровати висит табличка «Персиваль Грейвс, 43 года. Ментальное истощение, неоднократное попадание под Непр. Зак. «Кр.»

Он подлетает поближе и опускается на край кровати, сворачивается клубком темноты под бледной рукой.

— Мистер Грейвс, — шепчет он неразборчиво. — Я не хотел. Я не знал… что это не вы. Я слабый и глупый, мистер Грейвс. Должен был, должен был понять, должен был искать вас… Но я буду сильнее, честно. Научусь. Если вы не прогоните. Поправляйтесь, пожалуйста, пожалуйста… пожалуйста.

Его вдруг разбирают слезы, он плачет, всхлипывая, и даже не замечает, как принимает человеческую форму. На краю кровати становится неудобно, он сползает на пол и, продолжая плакать, прижимается лицом к руке Грейвса.

Грейвсу снятся немного сумбурные, но приятные сны, а самый последний — о том, что под рукой его лежит черный котенок, пушистый, странно прохладный, мурчащий. Грейвс гладит его, говорит что-то ласковое, а в следующую минуту котенок уже не котенок, а теплый Криденс, который ластится к нему, прижимается к ладони, и Грейвсу так приятно гладить его шелковистые волосы, водить пальцами по лицу. Криденс поворачивается, подставляет нежную шею под ласковые прикосновения…

Постепенно он вплывает в реальность, из сумрака выступает палата, обрисовывается мебель, елка в углу. Сон уходит неохотно, в глазах еще туман, образы из сна мешаются с явью.

Последним кусочком сновидения Криденс поднимает — почему-то заплаканное — лицо и глаза его испуганно распахиваются. Грейвс изо всех сил старается не проснуться, зажмуривается, удерживает видение, но когда открывает глаза снова — Криденса уже нет.

Только странный хвостик сумрака, будто полоска черной ткани, соскальзывает с его руки и исчезает за краем кровати.

Грейвс зевает, разочарованно прикрывает глаза и довольно быстро засыпает вновь.

Ему опять снится котенок.


End file.
